


Better Man

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: the upper hand
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: The Upper Hand Tv Series: I always loved Charlie and Laura and secretly shipped them, so for anyone reading, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of eggs wandered through the house as Caroline made her way down the stairs to breakfast, stopping by the mirror to fix her hair before walking through to the kitchen to see her housekeeper Charlie standing by the cooker, turning the eggs in the frying pan.  
“Morning Charlie.”  
“Caroline, morning…eggs?”  
“No, just orange juice and coffee please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
Charlie made his way over to the fridge to get the orange juice and milk and wet about making Caroline’s breakfast. Tom and Joanna came walking in to the kitchen, arguing about how long Tom had spent in the bathroom as they took their seats.  
“Oi you two, quit arguing will you.”  
“Well sorry dad but he takes forever in there, he’s worse than a woman.”  
“I was shaving.”  
“Shaving what, you haven’t got anything to shave.”  
“Enough, now Tom darling…you have to consider other people in the morning alright, thirty minutes and no more in the morning. Anything you need to do, try and do it the night before please.”  
“Oh okay mummy but she takes just as long as I do, mind you she needs it.”  
“Shut your mouth.”  
“Will you two put a sock in it, now?” Charlie said, getting angry.  
Tom and Joanna went quiet as eggs were placed on their plates before Charlie handed Caroline her orange juice and coffee. He turned back to the cooker when he heard the back door opening and Laura walked in.  
“Good morning mother.” Caroline smiled.  
“Morning dear.”  
“Laura, sit down and I’ll bring you some eggs.” Charlie added.  
“No eggs Charlie, just some tea will do.”  
“Mother, you never turn down Charlie’s eggs, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Caroline.”  
“I don’t know Laura, you look a little pale…don’t you think so dad?” Joanna asked.  
Charlie walked over to the table, placing Laura’s tea on the table before properly looking at her since she’s arrived.  
“You do look a little peaky Laura.”  
“For goodness sake, I’m fine. I’m just tired now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to do.”  
“Aren’t you coming in to the office with me?”  
“Oh Caroline dear, I have a few things to take care of today…would you mind if I didn’t come in today.”  
“Well, it is rather a busy day but I suppose we can….”  
“Great, thank you dear.”  
Before Caroline could finish, Laura was up and out the door. Everyone went quiet before looking up at Charlie.  
“Well that’s not like mother?”  
“What, skiving…that’s exactly Laura.” Charlie said.  
“Not that Charlie, she seemed…odd.”  
“Laura’s never been normal Caroline.”   
“Joanna.” Charlie warned.  
“Sorry.”  
“Oh Jo’s right mummy, grandma’s always been weird.”  
“Say’s the boy who collects bees.” Caroline smirked.  
“Right come on you two, you’ll be late.”   
Right, bye dad.”  
“Bye love, bye Tom. Have a good day at school.”  
As the kids ran out the door, Caroline brought her cup and glass over to the sink, disposing of what was left.  
“I’m worried Charlie, it’s not like mother to be this quiet…something’s wrong.”  
“Well I’m sure that whatever’s going on with her, she’ll tell us eventually.”  
“You know mother better than that.”  
“Give it a few days and if she’s not back to her normal sarcastic self, we’ll talk to her.”  
“I suppose so, I better go…I have a big meeting today and I don’t want to be late.”  
“Have a good day.”  
“Thanks Charlie, oh and I might be late home. I have a date afterwards.”  
“Oh yeah, anyone we know.”  
“Jeffery Lambert.”  
“Oh, you’ve been seeing a lot of him lately.”  
“He’s nice, I like him.”  
“Have fun then, we won’t wait up.”  
“Bye Charlie.”  
…  
Laura sat her cup down as she looked up at the other occupier of the sofa.  
“So that’s it then?”  
“Laura, I don’t really know what you expected me to say to this. This is something I don’t think either of us expected to happen…not at your age.”  
“No, well you’re right of course. It was a shock, but I honestly thought you were better than this.”  
“We were just supposed to be a bit of fun, I was under the impression you felt the same way.”  
“Yes well in the beginning I did but then this happened and I don’t know…perhaps I thought…oh I don’t know, I doesn’t matter now. I maybe a lot of things but I won’t beg you to stay Jake.”  
“This isn’t something I ever planned for my future, I’m sorry. Obviously I can help financially if you need it and I…”  
“I don’t think so, either you’re in this all the way or not at all.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Is it because of me, because I’m older than you?”  
“You’re a beautiful woman Laura, you’re certainly not like other older women I’ve met, and you’re a very vivacious woman.”  
“But this is now getting a little too real for you now.”  
“Are you really prepared to do all of this again, at your age it’ll be a lot harder, I mean I know you have your daughter and her family around but even then…”  
“You don’t think I should go through with it, well it would certainly make things easier for you, wouldn’t it.”  
Laura was beginning to get angry as she got to her feet, Jake following her.  
“That’s not fair; don’t make me the bad guy here. I’m trying to do what’s best for not only me but for you too. I’m trying to think long term here which I’m sorry, but I don’t you are. Do you really want to spend the last part of your life raising another child?”  
“I think you ought to be leaving Jake.”  
“Laura I…”  
Jake stopped mid sentence when the front door opened and Charlie walked in, Laura stood frozen when she saw him…not expecting him home so soon.  
“Charlie…what are you doing back so soon?”  
“Exercise class was cancelled for today, food poisoning. So I just did the grocery shopping early. Hi, I’m Charlie.”  
“Jake, nice to meet you Charlie.” He smiled, shaking his hand.  
“Jake…oh so you’re the one Laura’s been seeing the last few months. She’s kept you hidden, she never stops talking about you…I’ve never seen her so happy in a long time.”  
“Erm Charlie, Jake was just leaving.”  
“Oh, you sure…I’m making Risotto for lunch, you’re welcome to stay.”  
Jake turned to look at Laura who was wishing the ground would just swallow her up in that moment.  
“Actually Charlie, I have to get back to work, but thank for the offer.”  
“Well, hopefully we’ll see you again. Hey Laura, why doesn’t Jake come for dinner one night this week and give the rest of the family a chance to meet him and he…”  
“Charlie, he’s busy. Just let him go will you….please.”  
Charlie felt the sudden tension in the room, finally taking in Laura’s features and the pain in her eyes.  
“I really should go…Laura, look the offers still there, financially speaking if you…”  
“Just go Jake, please.”  
“I am sorry.”  
Laura just nodded as Jake made his way out the door, Charlie saying bye as he closed the door behind the young man.  
…  
When Charlie turned back, Laura had already made her way in to the kitchen, he followed her though to see her getting some juice from the fridge and taking it over to the sink, she had her back to him as he put the shopping bags on the table. The silence in the room was unbearable as Charlie finally spoke up.  
“So…Jake seemed nice.”  
“Mmmm.”  
“When will he be back?”  
Laura turned around, the glass of juice in her hand as she looked over at him.  
“He won’t be, we won’t be seeing one another again.”  
She turned back to the window, her head down as she placed the glass to the side. Charlie walked over to her side, his hand coming to her back as she suddenly broke down, and he brought his arms around her as her head lay on his shoulder.  
“Hey, Laura what is it, what’s going on?”  
“Oh Charlie, it’s all such a mess. I…”  
“Ssshhh, it’s okay.”  
Laura pulled back, tears down her cheeks as she looked at him.  
“I’ve been such a fool Charlie.”  
“He’s married?”  
“What, no…I wish it were that simple, oh Charlie what am I going to do.”  
“Laura, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jake said something to you before he left, about helping you out financially, you haven’t done anything stupid have you, sold something of Caroline’s or…”  
“It’s nothing like that.”  
“Come and sit down and talk to me.”  
Charlie took hold of her hand and guided her over to the table and waited for her to sit down before bringing another chair to sit closer to her.  
“What’s happened?”  
“You’ll think I’ve gone insane.”  
“I wouldn’t think that.”  
“You haven’t heard what I have to say yet.”  
“Well what ever it is, it can’t be that bad.”  
Laura wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking again.  
“I’m pregnant Charlie.”  
Charlie looked at her, a smirk on his face.  
“Wait a minute, this isn’t April is it?”  
“April?”  
“You know, April Fools.”  
“Charlie, this isn’t a joke…I’m being serious.”  
“What…but how?”  
“Well how do you think, oh Charlie this is such a mess I…”  
“Hang on, when you had that surgery on your gallbladder, you told Caroline you couldn’t have any more children.”  
“Well that’s what the doctors told me all those years ago and who was I too argue with them.”  
“You never got a second opinion?”  
“You didn’t do that sort of thing back in those days, back then you took the words of the doctors as read. If I’d known back then that it was still possible then Caroline’s father and I could have had the big family we’d always dreamed off, but…”  
“Laura I’m so sorry.”  
“It wasn’t supposed to happen now, not at this stage of my life…when I’m on my own.”  
“You’re only in your early sixties; yeah okay I get your point.”  
“Charlie, what am I going to do?”  
“I assume Jake doesn’t want it?”  
“He said children were never in his life plan, I think he thought we were just a bit of fun, nothing serious and honestly, I thought the same until…well now.”  
“When did you find out?”  
“A few days ago, I’ve been feeling a little run down lately. I assumed it was my age, so I went to see my doctor Wendy and she ran a few tests. She contacted me as soon as my results were in, I didn’t believe her at first, not until I saw the results for myself and even then I made her run them again just to be sure.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“I always wanted more children after Caroline; I just…didn’t expect it to happen now. I don’t want to do this on my own Charlie.”  
“Hey, you are not on your own. We are all here for you, me..Tom, Joanna and Caroline.”  
“Oh my god Caroline, how do I even begin to tell her…she’ll hate me?”  
“She will not hate you, she loves you. She’s really worried about you, and now at least we know why.”  
“Oh Charlie, I can’t tell her yet. I need some time to let it all sink in first.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea.”  
“I just can’t, not yet. Please don’t tell her.”  
“Yeah okay, I won’t say anything but you have to tell her soon.”  
“Thank you Charlie.”  
“Why don’t I make you something to eat?”  
“I’m not really that hungry.”  
“You need to eat Laura, I’ll make you something light.”  
“If it’ll make you happy, okay.”  
“Good, now you just sit there and relax and leave the rest to me.”  
Charlie gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving the table to make her some lunch, Laura feeling a little better now that she’d finally confided in someone.   
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was seated around the breakfast table the next morning as Charlie prepared their eggs. Caroline sat drinking her orange juice, while Jo and Tom ate some toast as they waited for their eggs. Caroline sat her juice aside and came over to the cooker, standing beside Charlie as he moved the eggs around in the frying pan.  
“So, did you hear mother this morning?”  
Charlie looked at her, a blank look on his face but knowing exactly what she was referring too.  
“Singing was she?”  
“Charlie, you know what I’m talking about. You said I was imagining things but I’m not, she was sick again this morning and it’s becoming frequent.”  
“It was probably the risotto I made for lunch yesterday and I…”  
“Oh Charlie…”  
“Really, I wasn’t feeling all that great last night myself.”  
“You think she has food poisoning, seriously?”  
“She’s fine Caroline.”  
Caroline looked over when she heard the door to the kitchen swinging open and Laura walking in, a small smile on her face.  
“Morning everyone.”  
“Mother.”  
“Morning Laura, are you feeling better?” Jo asked.  
“I’m sorry dear.”  
“Caroline said she heard you being sick again this morning.”  
“I said it was probably the risotto I made for lunch yesterday, I felt a bit iffy last night.” Charlie quickly added.  
“Yes, I think I may have ate too much off it. You know how I love Charlie’s cooking.”  
“Oh for goodness sake.”  
Laura heard the annoyance in Caroline’s voice as the younger woman made her way back to the table to get her jacket.  
“Caroline dear, what is it?”  
“I do know when you are lying mother and I’m sorry but dragging Charlie in to your lies is taking things too far. I’m going to work, when you’re ready to tell me what’s really going on, you know where to find me. Children, come on…I’ll drop you off to school on the way.”  
“But mummy, we haven’t had our eg…”  
“NOW, come on.”  
Tom and Jo quickly got their things together, before saying goodbye to Charlie and Laura and following Caroline out, the door slamming behind them.  
…  
Laura and Charlie looked at one another for a few moments before Laura finally sat down at the table, a long sigh escaping her as Charlie placed some eggs on to a plate and sat them down in front of her.  
“Here, you might as well have them or they’ll just go to waste.”  
“Charlie, I’m not…”  
“Eat, please…for me.”  
“Okay.”  
They lapsed in to silence as Laura too a few bites of egg and drank some orange juice before she finally spoke.  
“She’s really angry, isn’t she?”  
“It’s just because she knows something’s going on with you and you won’t tell her what, it’s driving her crazy.”  
“I can’t Charlie, not yet. I need time to think about things.”  
“Things like…whether you’ll keep the baby or not.”  
“No, I gave that a great deal of thought last night after Jake left. I’m having this baby Charlie.”  
“Well good for you.” He smiled.  
“Do you really mean that, oh Charlie I’m so scared? I’m not sure I have it in me to do all of this again, I just made it through with Caroline.”  
“Laura, you won’t have to do any of this on your own. We’ll all be here to help you.”  
“Even Caroline?”  
“She’s your daughter and she loves you and when you finally tell her what’s really going on, you know she’ll help all she can.”  
“I hope so Charlie.”  
“What’s your doctor said about all of this?”  
“I don’t know who was more surprised by the results of my blood tests, her or me. She wants me to have a scan as soon as possible; she said it will give us more of an idea of what we’re dealing with.”  
“You are okay though to do this again, aren’t you?”  
“Aside from my age you mean?”  
“Laura I…”  
“Relax Charlie, I’m joking. As far I know I’m okay but we’ll see.”  
“When do you go in?”  
“Later on today.”  
“Would you like some company, I mean…I understand if you want to do this alone I just thought I…”  
“Actually Charlie, I’d love the company, thank you.”  
…  
Later on that afternoon, Caroline had gone out to grab a sandwich from the supermarket down the road, as she looked around, grabbing some juice packs for Jo and Tom, a young woman came over to her, offering a smile.  
“Caroline?”  
Caroline looked up to see a woman in her early thirties smiling at her.  
“Hello.”  
“Jennifer, I’m Dr Bryan’s receptionist.”  
“Jennifer, of course. I’m sorry, it’s been a while.”  
“It’s fine, I know we don’t see one another often, which is a good thing, means you’re not ill.”  
“Well that’s certainly true.”  
“So how’s Laura doing, it must have come as a bit of a shock.”  
Caroline looked at her strangely, not knowing what she was talking about.  
“I’m sorry Jennifer but I’m not sure I follow you, what about my mother?”  
“Well the baby of course.” She giggled.  
“Baby, what baby?”  
“Laura’s of course, who else.”  
Jennifer watched the colour drain from Caroline’s face as she took in what Jennifer was getting at.  
“Oh my god, you didn’t know?”  
“Are you telling me that my mother is pregnant?”  
“Caroline I…”  
“MY MOTHER.”  
“I’m so sorry; I just assumed that she’d have told you.”  
“Do you really think it’s appropriate to be telling people things like this outside of the office, because I don’t?”  
“I’m so sorry; you’re her daughter and I…”  
“And that makes it alright.”  
“I really am so sorry.”  
“You should be, excuse me.”  
Jennifer watched as Caroline marched off to pay for her shopping, panic filling the young woman.  
…  
Charlie was sitting outside the doctors office while Laura has a chat with her doctor before the scan, his phone began ringing, his face falling when he saw it was Caroline. He thought at first about ignoring her but thought better of it.  
“Caroline, is this important? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”  
“Charlie I know.”   
He heard the anger in her voice as she spoke down the phone to him.  
“You know? Know what?”  
“About Mother, Charlie I know about the baby.”  
Charlie’s stomach dropped as he got to his feet.  
“How…how did you find out?”  
“I think the more appropriate question would be why you didn’t tell me. She’s my mother Charlie and you thought it best to hide this from me…her daughter.”  
“Caroline she was having a hard time with it all, she didn’t want everyone knowing until she knew what she wanted.”  
“I have to come home, I need to talk to her.”  
“We’re not actually at home.”  
“We? You’re with her now, where are you?”  
“Caroline I…”  
“If you don’t tell me where you are right this minute, I’ll fire you and I’m not kidding. Where are you both?”  
Charlie ran a hand through his hair before telling her where they were, knowing this wasn’t what Laura needed right now.  
“I’m on my way, don’t…go…anywhere.”  
Caroline hung up before Charlie put his phone away as Laura came out of the office.  
“Charlie, she’s ready to do the scan. Would you mind being there with me.”  
“Oh Laura, I’m so sorry.”  
“What…you don’t want too, its fine I under…”  
“No Laura, it’s not that. Caroline knows.”  
“What, how?”  
“I’ve no idea, she just called. She said she knew about the baby and demanded to know where you were.”  
“You told her.”  
“I didn’t have a choice Laura, she threatened to fire me.”  
“So your job’s more important that your word, well thank you Charlie.”  
Laura turned to go back inside, but Charlie stopped her, grasping her wrist, forcing her to turn back to him.  
“That’s not fair Laura, I need this job. I need to keep a roof over Jo’s head. I didn’t tell Caroline, I don’t who did but I promise you it wasn’t me.”  
“Is she coming here?”  
“I think so, it sounded like it.”  
“This is a nightmare.”  
“Listen, you were going to have to tell her sooner or later. Maybe its better that she knows now, get it all out in the open. You need all the support you can get, keeping this secret is just causing you more stress and that’s the last thing you need right now.”  
“Charlie…I’m scared.”  
Charlie could see the fear in her eyes before he pulled her to him and hugged her.  
“It’s all going to be okay Laura, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to deal with Caroline on your own; I’m right by your side.”  
Laura tightened her arms around him as he placed a kiss to her head, feeling her relax in to him.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I’m so sorry to the one person I know is reading this right now, I don’t know where my heads been at lately. I have so many updates to do and not enough hours in the day, anyway…here’s a newbie.  
…  
Chapter 3  
…  
Laura pulled back as Charlie stared down at her, a small smile on his face, his hand subconsciously squeezing her own.  
“You’ll be okay, once Caroline gets over the initial shock…it will be fine.”  
“Do you really think so.”  
“Well I…”  
Charlie stopped talking when the door flew open and Caroline stepped inside, her face completely unreadable as she saw Charlie and Laura. Charlie felt Laura tense in his arms the moment she saw Caroline, stepping closer to her to comfort her.  
“Caroline darling, I can explain.”  
“Really mother, because I think the blabbermouth receptionist already did quite a good job on that front.”  
“What…what are you talking about?”  
“That Jennifer girl that works here, she saw me picking up lunch and asked how you were coping with the baby news. Well I mean, what was I supposed to say, especially seeing as my own mother didn’t have the guts to tell me herself.”   
Caroline was beginning to yell, which seemed to be upsetting Laura so Charlie stepped in.  
“Okay Caroline, come on now…I think you’ve said enough.”  
“I haven’t even started yet I…”  
“You’re done for now.” Charlie stated.  
Caroline went quiet, surprised by the angry tone in Charlie’s voice.  
“Don’t you stand there getting angry at me, she’s the one who’s been keeping secrets, well…apart form you obviously. It’s nice to know you can confide in our housekeeper but not me Mother.”  
“Caroline that’s not what I was doing.”  
“And you expect me to believe you….really mother what were you thinking, I…”  
“What is all the noise out here?”  
Charlie, Caroline and Laura stopped talking and turned around to see Dr Eve Bryan standing in the doorway of her office.  
“Eve…I’m so sorry for the disturbance.”  
“What’s going on?”  
Eve came further out, standing next to Laura, a warm hand on her back as Laura turned to her.  
“It would seem that your receptionist Jennifer told Caroline about the baby before I had a chance.”  
Eve’s eyes went wide before suddenly closing them tightly, a sigh escaping her lips before she looked back to Laura.  
“I am so sorry Laura I…”  
“Laura? It’s me you should be apologising too.”  
“Caroline my dear please I…”  
“No, she’s right. I am sorry Caroline. Jennifer has absolutely no right to tell you anything about either Laura or in fact any patient. Don’t worry, I’ll be having a few words with her.”  
“Sack her.”  
“Caroline.” Charlie finally spoke.  
“What…she clearly doesn’t take her job seriously enough.”  
“Eve please don’t fire her, she made a mistake. Reprimand her of course but please…don’t fire her.” Laura pleaded.  
“We’ll see, look…why don’t you all come in to the office. It’ll be more private in there.”  
They all shook their heads in agreement as they made their way inside, Eve closing the door behind them.  
…  
Charlie sat in between Caroline and Laura, just in case Caroline decided to start yelling again, Eve sat across from everyone, seeing the anger in Caroline’s eyes.  
“Okay…so, clearly there have been a few discoveries today and you’re all in a little bit of shock, so who would like to speak first…Laura?” Eve asked.  
“Well I…”  
“How could mother.”  
“Okay so Caroline’s going first then.” Eve stated.  
“Caroline…”  
“Well really, a baby…at your age. How could you be so irresponsible.”  
“It happens Caroline.”  
“Yes but…”  
“If you mention my age one more time my dear I swear I’ll…”  
“You’ll what, for god sake mother…do you really think having another child is a good idea, what if something goes wrong, have you thought about that. I know you’ll get angry but your age is an issue and there’s no point in denying that.”  
Laura looked down, closing her eyes tightly when she felt Charlie taking hold of her hand, whispering to her to relax.  
“There are risks to Laura in having a baby at this stage of her life but that’s not to say she can’t, I mean obviously she can otherwise it wouldn’t have happened. She will get the best care from me to make sure she is looked after throughout the pregnancy Caroline, you know me and I’ve been you family doctor for many years. I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing goes wrong.”  
“Are you really considering having it?” Caroline asked, looking over at Laura.  
“Yes…yes I am.”  
“You’re crazy.”  
Laura took a deep intake of breath before she stood up.  
“Laura…you okay?” Charlie asked, suddenly worried.  
“I’m fine Charlie, Eve if you don’t mind I’ll make another appointment later this week to do the ultrasound, if that’s okay. I don’t feel up to it right now.”  
“That’s perfectly fine, I’ll call you.”  
“Where are you going?” Caroline asked.  
“Home Caroline, I don’t see much point in continuing this discussion as it’s clear to me that we won’t agree on anything.”  
“Mother I…”  
“I’m having this baby Caroline, whether you want me to or not, it’s happening. If you can’t get on board then, I think I’m going to have to look for somewhere else to stay because I won’t stay somewhere this baby isn’t wanted. Charlie would you drive me home please.”  
“Sure, I’ll be out in a minute.”  
Laura turned and left the room, Charlie getting to his feet.  
“Well…I hope you’re happy with yourself.”  
“Don’t you dare have a go at me, I’m not the one who…”  
“Who what, got pregnant, no…that was your mother, she made a mistake…it happens. All she needed from you now was your support, clearly that’s not going to happen.”  
Charlie walked to the door, turning to speak.  
“I’m really disappointed in you Caroline, I thought you were better than that.”  
Caroline remained silent as the door closed behind him, she got to her feet, seeing the way Eve watched her.  
“Well, I should be getting back to work, thank you for your time.”  
“Caroline?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will make sure she’s very well taken care off, you know me.”  
“Yes, I know…thank you. Good bye.”  
Caroline left the room, the door closing behind her as Jennifer walked back in to the office. The anger in Caroline’s eyes were evident.  
“Mrs Wheatly I’m…”  
“Don’t even try, you foolish girl.”  
Jennifer stood open mouthed as Caroline stormed past her, the front door slamming behind her.  
“JENNIFER IS THAT YOU?”  
“Erm yeah?”  
“MY OFFICE…NOW.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I know there are some reading this and I just want to say thank you for your reviews either on here or AO3. I’m sorry it’s been a while since I updated it, I will try and get another one up soon.  
…  
Chapter 4  
…  
Jennifer heard the anger in her bosses voice, taking a deep breath before making her way in to Eve Bryan’s office.   
“You wanted to see me?” Jennifer asked, nervously.  
“Close the door and sit down…NOW.”  
Jennifer did as she was asked, taking a seat across from her boss, shaking a little as Eve looked up from the file in front of her.  
“So, Jennifer…would you mind telling me exactly what the hell you thought you were doing when you told Caroline Wheatley that her mother was pregnant?”  
“Okay look, I messed up I know but I…”  
“Jennifer there’s no excuse for what you’ve done. You broke a patient’s confidentiality, by rights…I should fire you.”  
“Fire me, oh my god no please I…I need this job I…”  
“However, I’ve decided to suspend you for a week without pay instead.”  
“Suspend me?”  
“Be lucky it’s just a short suspension, if I had it my way, I would fire you.”  
“Then why? Why aren’t you?”  
“You can thank Miss West for that, she asked that you not be fired, just reprimanded. Considering what you’ve done, especially to her however, well…let’s just say you owe her a very big apology.”  
“Of course, I will when I see her. Thank you.”  
“Go home, and I’ll see you in a week.”  
“Again, I’m so sorry.”  
“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, because I will say this. You EVER do this sort of thing again, and I won’t think twice about it, you’ll be gone, understood?”  
“Absolutely, thank you.”  
“Close the door on your way out.”  
Jennifer got to her feet, opening the door and leaving the office, the door closing gently behind her.  
…  
The drive back to the house had been quiet, Charlie looking sideways as Laura every now and again to see tears in the corner of her eyes. He reached over, taking tight hold of her hand as she turned slowly to him, a warm smile on her face before he released his hold. He pulled up outside, Laura making a quick escape from the car before storming in to the house, Joanna and Tom on the couch, watching TV.  
“Oh hey, we wondered where you all….Laura.” Joanna yelled as Laura went straight past and into the kitchen, and out the door to her house.  
Charlie came running in after her, seeing the kids watching him curiously.  
“Dad….what’s up with Laura.”  
“She erm…nothing, look just…carry on watching…whatever you’re watching.”  
Charlie made a quick exit, going after Laura. Joanna and Tom looked at one another oddly.  
“Wonder what that was about?”  
“Grandma looked like she was crying.”  
“Yeah she…Caroline?”  
“Hello kids, is you dad and Gran back?”  
“Laura’s place.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Caroline what’s going on?”  
“It Grandma okay?”  
“Of course she is sweetheart.”  
“Caroline what…”  
“You two just stay here okay, there’s ice cream in the freezer, help yourself.”  
Joanna and Tom shrugged and made their way to the freezer to quickly grab the ice cream before going back to their show.  
…  
Laura was in her bedroom, a suitcase on the bed, throwing clothes in to it when Charlie walked in.  
“Laura…come on, don’t do this.”  
“I can’t Charlie, you heard Caroline, she doesn’t think I should be having this baby either and maybe she’s right. I know I’m not a young woman any more but surely this baby deserves a chance, doesn’t it?”  
Charlie came over to her, taking her hands in his to stop her from putting any more clothes in the case. Laura came to a stop when she felt his hands securely around her own, looking up at him before she broke down again.   
“Hey come on now…you’ll be just fine and Caroline will come around eventually.”  
“Do you think so.”  
“I do, but you leaving won’t help either of you to talk about it, will it?”  
“No, I suppose you’re…Caroline?”  
Charlie turned around to see Caroline standing behind them, looking a little more calm than she had been in the doctor’s office.  
“Charlie, would you mind if I had a moment alone with Mother?”  
“Sure, I’ll be outside.” He said to Laura, kissing her cheek. “Go easy on her.” He whispered to Caroline as he left.  
Caroline rolled her eyes, watching him leave before she turned back to Laura who took a seat on the edge on the bed. Her head down, Caroline walked over and sat down beside her, silence filling the room for a few moments before Caroline finally spoke.  
“I’m sorry Mother, the things I said, it’s unforgivable.”  
“Caroline I…”  
“Please, don’t say I’m forgiven, you shouldn’t.”  
“Well you are, whether you like it or not. I can’t stay angry at my own daughter.”  
Caroline reached over, taking hold of Laura’s hand, as the older woman turned to her daughter.  
“It was all such a shock, to hear that silly girl tell me in a supermarket, I just…I didn’t know what to do, I panicked and then I got angry at her….and you for not telling me about it sooner.”  
“Darling, I only found out last week. I needed time to process everything, tell the father.”  
“You told Charlie?”  
“Yes well, I didn’t mean too. You know what he’s like, he can be so lovely and caring, which he was being and I just broke down, everything I had kept bottled up just came pouring out. He was just in the right place at the right time, I didn’t mean to hurt you Caroline.”  
“Oh Mother.”  
Caroline reached out and hugged her Mother, Laura letting the tears flow yet again. Charlie watching them from his place in the doorway.  
“Awwwwww.” was all he said.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie knocked on Laura’s front door the next morning, not receiving an answer. He tried the door, to see it was unlocked so he stepped inside, calling out to Laura again but getting no response. At first he assumed she’d already gone out and turned to leave when he hard the sound of someone being sick. He went over to the sink, turning on the tap and pouring some water in to a glass before making his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open with his free hand to see Laura standing by the sink, splashing water on her face. Looking up quickly when she heard the door crack.  
“Charlie?”  
“Hi, sorry. I did knock but I didn’t get an answer and I was worried.”  
Laura dried her face before placing the towel to the side as Charlie held out the glass to her, taking it without fuss, she took a few small sips from the glass, the water immediately helping her.  
“Thank you Charlie.”  
“Well, I know water always helped my wife when she was pregnant with Jo.”  
He stood aside as Laura walked from the room, taking a seat on the sofa, Charlie joining her.  
“I’d forgotten how awful morning sickness was, it feels worse this time around. Must be my age.” She said quietly.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“No I’m okay, but thank you Charlie. I don’t know what I’d have done these last few days without your help, and handling Caroline.”  
“I told you she’d come around in the end.”  
“She apologised last night but I still don’t think she’s entirely happy about it.”  
“She just needs some more time, that’s all. It’ll take some getting used too, for everyone.”  
“I suppose I ought to tell Tom and Joanna, they’re the only ones who don’t know.”  
“You don’t have to do any of that right now, maybe you should think about rearranging another appointment with your doctor, get the scan out of the way, and at least then you’ll know how far along you are?”  
“I know, I was going to call her today. I know I’ve asked a lot of you already but, would you come with me. I know Caroline has a busy week and I really don’t want to go alone?”  
Charlie reached out, his arm going around her shoulder as he brought her closer.  
“Of course I will, you never have to ask. I’m happy too.”  
“Thank you Charlie, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
…  
Tom and Joanna were at the breakfast table eating their eggs when Caroline walked in, the air in the room changing just a little as she took a seat.   
“Good morning dear.”  
“Morning Mother, how are you today?”  
“I’m okay, thank you for asking.”  
Joanna looked between the two women as Charlie poured coffee and passed some to Caroline.  
“Laura, more orange juice?”  
“Oh no thank you Charlie, I’m good.”  
“You should try and get as much vitamin c as you can mother, it will help with…”  
Caroline realised that she was running off without thinking and stopped herself.  
“Why does Laura need to get as much vitamin c as she can?” Joanna asked.  
“Yeah, are you okay gran?”   
“I’m fine sweetheart.”  
“You sure Laura, you haven’t looked well lately?” Joanna stated.   
“She said she’s fine Jo, eat your eggs.”   
“I’m just worried dad.”  
“I know love but come on, you two are gonna be late for school.”  
Joanna rolled her eyes as she finished up her eggs before she and Tom left the room to go and grab their bags and coats.  
“Mother I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”  
“It’s fine Caroline, they’ll find out soon enough. Eve said she can see me today so once I know exactly what’s happening with me then I think we should tell Tom and Joanna.”  
“Are you sure Laura, you don’t have to rush this right now?”   
“Charlie, they’ll find out soon enough. It’s better to get it out the way.”  
“Well, I have a 10am meeting so I’ll drop the kids off at school on my way to work, Mother are you going alone?”  
“No, Charlie’s offered to go with me.”  
“Oh good, well call me once you’ve spoken with the doctor.”  
“I will dear.”  
Tom and Joanna were listening on the other side of the door to the conversation, Joanna suddenly looking worried.  
“I told you something was wrong with gran?” Tom said.  
“It sounds serious, doesn’t it?”  
“You don’t thinks she’s dying, do you?”  
“I’m sure that’s not it Tom, we’ll ask them tonight okay. Don’t worry, it’s Laura, she’s as healthy as you can get.”  
The kids quickly backed away from the door as they heard footsteps getting closer, trying to look as normal as possible as Caroline walked through the door.  
“Oh children, are you ready to go?”  
“Are we…erm yeah, we’re ready.” Jo stated.  
“Are you two al-right, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
“No we’re fine, aren’t we Tom.”  
“Yes, fine mummy.”  
“Okay, well come then. We better not be late.”  
As Laura and Charlie heard the front door slamming, Charlie suddenly held out his hand as Laura looked up at him.  
“So, are you ready to go?” He smiled.  
“I suppose so.” She said, getting to her feet as she took Charlie’s hand.  
“Try not too worry too much okay, I’m sure everything will be fine.”  
“But what if it isn’t Charlie, what if something’s wrong with the baby because of my age.”  
“Laura, you’re healthy. There’s no reason there should b anything wrong with your baby, but if there is…no matter what. You will have everyone’s support, you know that.”  
“I’m so scared Charlie.”  
The fear in Laura’s eyes forced Charlie to do something that he wasn’t expecting, even from himself. Leaning forward, he put a finger under Laura’s chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes before he placed a warm kiss to her lips.  
“You’ll always have us, you’ll always have me. You’ll be just fine.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Laura sat in the reception area of Eve’s office as they waited for her appointment. Jennifer, Eve’s receptionist looked over at Laura a few times, wanting to say something to her for what she’d done a few days before but couldn’t quite find the right words. As Laura looked p form the magazine she was reading, she caught Jennifer’s gaze.   
“Are you al-right dear.” Laura asked.  
“I…Ms West, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the other day. I was way out of line telling your daughter about your situation. It was very unprofessional of me, I really wasn’t thinking at the time. I hope you can forgive me.”  
Laura got to her feet, Charlie watching the two women. Laura motioned for Jennifer to stand up, the younger woman thinking she was going to get slapped or something and was surprised when Laura hugged her.  
“Your apology is accepted, I know you didn’t mean to do it. Perhaps just think before you go doing something like that again, not everyone is as forgiving as me.”  
“Thank you Ms West.”  
“It’s Laura.”  
“Thank you…Laura.”  
Eve’s door opened, Laura’s hand still on Jennifer.  
“Laura, is everything al-right?”  
“It’s fine, Jennifer was just apologising for the other day.”  
“I should hope so.” Eve replied, a little more angrier than she meant it to sound.  
“I should get back to work.” Jennifer smiled.  
“Laura, are you ready?” Eve asked.  
“Mm-mm, Charlie?”  
“Yeah, right behind you.” He smiled, following her inside before the door closed behind them.  
They took a seat across from Eve, who was looking through Laura’s notes.  
“Right, well same as the last time. You’ve drank plenty of water?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you haven’t eaten too much.”  
“Only orange juice, I couldn’t manage much this morning.”  
“Morning sickness?”  
“Yes.”  
“It’ll pass.”  
“I know, I just forgot how bad it can get.”  
“Well look if it gets too bad, call me. I can always give you something.”  
“I will thank you.”  
“Right, why don’t you go behind the screen and removed your clothes, there’s a gown ready for you.”  
“Okay.”  
Charlie watched her disappear before he turned back to Eve, who was smiling at him.  
“How’s Caroline doing?”  
“Still in a little shock but I think she’s coming around.”  
“It’ll take time, and erm…is Laura really okay. She has a tendency to tell me what she thinks I want to hear?”  
“I think she’s handling it all pretty well, it’ll take time I guess. She wants to tell the kids tonight, providing everything is fine with the ultrasound.”  
“Right, well that’s good. She should be fine, she’s healthy and I gave her a full medical not too long ago. I’m sure everything is fine.”  
Laura came around the screen, dressed in the hospital gown, Charlie smiling at her.  
“Are my ears burning?” She asked.  
“I was just asking Charlie is you were handling everything, you don’t always tell me everything Laura. Anyway, jump up onto the table and lie back, and we’ll get started.”  
Laura did as Eve asked, Charlie coming over to join her, as he took a seat on the stool beside her.  
“You okay?” He asked quietly as Eve got the machine ready.  
“Just a little nervous.” She smiled.  
“There’s nothing to worry about Laura, just relax.” Eve smiled.  
“Easier said than done.” She muttered under her breath.  
Laura closed her eyes when Eve applied the gel to her abdomen, reaching for Charlie’s hand.   
“You’re okay.” Charlie whispered.  
Laura opened her eyes when Eve began moving the device over her skin, following Charlie’s gaze towards the screen as they all waited to see something. Laura heard the faint sounds coming from the screen, looking towards Eve.  
“What is that?” She asked.  
“That, would be your baby’s heartbeat.” She smiled.  
“That’s…oh my.”  
“And there…is your baby.”  
Laura looked at the screen, not seeing what Eve was seeing.  
“Where?”  
“Yeah I’m with Laura, I can’t see anything?” Charlie added.  
“Do you see that little rounded image right there to the left?” She asked, pointing at the screen.  
“Yes.”  
“Laura, that’s it.”  
“That’s the baby, it’s tiny.” Charlie said.  
“You’re only nine weeks, so it’s early.”  
“But is everything okay?” She asked.  
“You’re fine, the baby’s fine. As I said before, you’re a healthy woman. I’ll monitor your blood pressure, and I want you in every two weeks for a check-up but you seem perfectly healthy. I know your morning sickness is troubling you but as I said, I can always give you something for that. You’re both good.”  
“Oh thank god.”   
Charlie looked down at Laura to see tears in her eyes,  
“Hey come on now, you’re both fine. It’s good news.”  
“They’re happy tears Charlie….happy tears.”  
“That’s al-right then.” He smiled as he rubbed a soothing hand over her own.  
“I’ll let you get dressed, and I’ll go and get you a picture. I won’t be long.”  
As Eve left, Laura went behind the curtain to change back in to her own clothes, Charlie leaning on the desk when she re-appeared.  
“You feel better now?”He asked.  
“Much, I’m sorry for being a little dramatic.”  
“Don’t be silly, it’s completely understandable.”   
Charlie leaned in and kissed her for a second time that day, taking Laura by surprise.  
...  
To Be Continued…


End file.
